Taking Sides
by Jade Cade
Summary: Kate is Bob's cousin and she loves him dearly. When she realized her perfect future is no longer possible she sets out to make her own. Follow her as she ventures to win the hearts of Tulsa teens through music, fashion, and deceit. Majorly Revised.


A lone teen sat quietly, watching from the window as the train rolled by nothing but grasslands and hills

Jade- Ok. I happened to re-read this story and could not help but cower in horror, knowing I wrote this atrocious piece of trash. (No offense to those who liked it; but you know what they say about you being your own worst critic…) Anyway, there were a dozen things wrong with it; the list is on my profile.

September 1967

A lone teen sat quietly, watching from the window as the train rolled by nothing but grasslands and hills. Finally, the young woman was going to live with her cousin. The two had exchanged letters for years, becoming close friends. Blue eyes turned towards the letter lying innocently in her lap; Bob's latest letter to her. Her eyes welled with tears, remembering the very night she had received it.

_Dear Katie, _

_You won't believe what happened to me last week. Some no-good dirty hoods were seen hanging around with Cherry and Marcia. So the guys and us went out to give them a proper warning. Nothing bad you know, just rough them up a bit. And one of the little punks tried to stab me with a blade! If Randy hadn't been watching my back you might have been getting a different kind of letter! _

_But hey, let's cheer up. My birthday's coming up next week and Dad said you could come visit us for a week or two. I'd love to see you again baby cousin. Get permission as soon as possible and write back. I'll be waiting to hear from you._

_Bob Sheldon_

It was rather ironic, Bob writes to tell her about his near-death experience and she gets a phone call from the hospital not two minutes later. A shiny new white Mustang rammed head-on into her parents' flashy red Firebird. Her father had died at the scene her mother was dying in the hospital and wanted to see her Katie one last time. Since she couldn't drive she ran to the hospital only to make it to the room before her mother took her final breath. The 15-year old newly orphaned girl sobbed openly, being held by a motherly nurse.

Bob hadn't received his return letter; instead his mother got a sudden call from the nurse to make living arrangements for Kate. Kate was eternally grateful for the nurse who had taken her home to gather her stuff and taken Katie into her own home for the week leading up to Kate's departure for Oklahoma. Her whole life turned upside down in a matter of minutes. She wasn't the rich pampered kid from Chicago anymore. All the financial accounts had been frozen upon her parents' deaths. Her trust fund would be available to her in three years but in the meantime, she had to be dependent on her Aunt and Uncle.

Tucking the letter away, Kate smoothed out a wrinkle in her fashionable A-line dress. She had dressed her best but apparently, her _causal_ was better than what was worn around these parts. The dress was a deep blue with thick white stripes crossing perpendicular to each other stopping just before meeting in the middle. Her silky blonde hair stopped just below her chin, curling preciously to frame her solemn face.

"Hey baby. What's hangin'?"

Cold blue eyes snapped up to glare nastily at the filthy Greaser. The lower class of Chicago was wise enough not to bother those higher than them. Obviously, the hoods were slower here.

"I spend more money in one day then you can ever hope to earn in a year. Do not assume you have the right to talk to me so degradingly." Kate replied, turning up her nose at the unkempt buff brunet sitting in the aisle opposite her. Unruffled, the teen shrugs and mumbles something about receiving worse from "your kind".

Finally the train pulls to a stop and Kate calmly picked up her designer bag and walked off the train, ignoring the pushing and shoving from the other occupants. Eying the crowded platform she first spotted a flaming head of red hair. Bob's girlfriend had red hair; standing on her tiptoes, she attempted to see over the crowd.

"Hey Tim. Who's the new chick?" someone asked. Tim, the hood from the train, replied, "How should I know, Dally? She's too temperamental to talk to me."

Glancing their way, Kate easily concluded that yes, they were looking at her. With an icy glare and tight-lipped smile, Kate spun on her heels and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" the blond called, chasing after her. Intrigued as to why these Greasers thought they could talk to her, she halted, tipping her head upwards in a show of haughtiness. He came to a halt in front of her, a half smirk, and half smile on his face. "Eh, I was wondering... If you need a ride or anything?"

Oh, thought he was charming did he? Kate thought, for a Greaser he was darn charming and not as hard on the eyes as his friend. Of course she would never ever admit that!

"Get lost hood!"

She snarled, but despite her blatant warning, he threw back his head and laughed.

"Some reason I assumed you'd be different. You're just as fiery as that red-head."

He continued grinning stupidly, gesturing to the girl Kate assumed was Cherry.

"Is that Cherry Valance?" Her eyes were still cold and piercing but her voice took on a soothing, sweet and scared tone. The blond was shocked by the sudden change of attitude and nodded dumbly. Pleased to have the upper hand again, Kate boldly stuck out her hand.

"Kate. Kate Sheldon. Thanks for your help."

"Sheldon?" He repeated, reaching for and grasping her soft hand in his rough one.

"Yes. And you are?" A smile was firmly on her face, not entirely sincere but she was trying to be relatively friendly. He dropped her hand and stared over her shoulder before taking several steps back.

"Dallas." Was the only name he gave as he turned around and stalked off in a hurry. And just in time, it seemed, as Cherry appeared to her right and Bob hanging over her left shoulder. Bob spun Kate around and pulled her into a tight hug, resting his head of curly blond locks against her own sleek blonde hair. Pulling away, he held her at arm's length.

"How are you feeling Katie-bug?" He inquired quietly.

"I'm holding up. Doing better now that you're here to call me that stupid nickname!" She grinned, chuckling lightly. Cherry turned and looked at Kate skeptically.

"So Dallas Winston wasn't bothering you?" Her voice had a jagged edge to it as if she suspected the tow-headed greaser had done something unspeakable to Kate. Kate, for her part, shook her head.

"No. But you sure have some disrespectful slum around here. One of his buddies was on the train and dared to speak to me ill-mannered." Bob and Cherry must have understood what she was talking about and laughed.

"Sorry dear, you're in Oklahoma now. Us, Southern folk, tend to slur our words and forget the 'g's on words like nothin' and somethin' and doin'. " Cherry drawled in a very heavy, very fake Southern accent. (1) Kate wrinkled her nose and stared at Bob, pleading with her older cousin to tell her it wasn't true. Bob just laughed and shook his head.

After collecting her luggage from the cargo area, the trio made their way to Bob's Mustang. Kate flinched; remembering someone telling her it had been a Mustang that hit her parents. A quick debate over seat arrangements reigned until Kate and Cherry settled down for a serious chat in the backseat while Bob pretended not to be listening from the driver's seat. The two discussed all the important stuff, mainly clothes and boys, with Cherry adding coy comments about _her_ boy being the best in town, to the 'not-listening' Bob.

In no time at all, Kate was unpacked and exploring the city with her cousin and his girlfriend. Bob whittled away the hours as Cherry rang up Marcia and the two friends set out to provide Kate with a brand new, up-to-the-minute wardrobe. Kate was surprised to note, but did not mention, the 'brand new' in Tulsa was 'yesterday's news' in Chicago.

Kate still missed her parents dearly but she had a family to take care of her still. And really, what more could she ask for?

October 1967

"I need to find a job." Kate declared at lunch one Friday with Cherry, Marcia and their friend Toni Morin. The redhead, brunette, and the smaller girl with long straight black hair all stared at Kate as though she sudden sprouted a second head. Aware of the odd looks thrown her way, she hastened to explain.

"I feel bad using Uncle Robert and Aunt Marina's money. I know they have plenty to spare but three years is a long time and adds up to a lot of money. I'd feel better knowing I could pay them back for their hospitality." The looks became a little more understanding and sympathetic. A Soc teen working was not a usual occurrence. Cherry and Marcia went home with Bob and Randy that afternoon while Kate and Toni walked home stopping by to check out stores and restaurants with help wanted signs in the windows. Many managers were quick to turn away a 15-year old.

"Now what's a pretty young thing like you need to be workin' for?"

Jay's was their last stop before home and where Kate's opportunity knocked. Jay's was swamped and no sooner had she asked for an application then she was strapping on roller skates and tying her apron.

By ten that night Kate's feet hurt but Jay guaranteed her position every Monday through Thursday from 4 till 9 and 32 a week. Toni came back then and treated her to a movie night at the Nightly Double.

When Kate arrived home after midnight the house was dark and quiet. Slipping silently through the downstairs, she tiptoed up the carpeted stairs and to her room. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a startled scream as she opened the door to find Bob sleeping propped against her headboard. Sleepy hazel eyes blinked up at her before he motioned her over. Kate dropped her purse and jacket and climbed onto the bed, leaning back next to her cousin.

"Why are you doing this, Kate?" Kate couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. His tone sounded more like a concerned parent asking why she was doing drugs, not getting a job. "Mom and Dad say they understand but I just don't get it."

"It's a pride thing. I don't like not having my own money anymore. I don't like relying on them for everything. If it weren't for them I'd be living in the slums of Chicago. I'd be living like a Greaser and I don't want that.

"Look, remember those Greasers you roughed up? You did it because you have Cherry and want everyone to know it. It's kind of like that. I work so I have the money. Then I can flaunt it. " Bob finally cracked a smile.

"I still think you're too young to be getting a job. So how'd it go?" Kate grinned and curled up against Bob's side, telling him all about her adventures today.

November 1967

As Kate walked beneath the glaring red sign reading "The Devil's Bottle" she was ushered into the club by a boom of noise she thought might be masquerading as singing. Against the back wall a small stage featured tonight's entertainment, a microphone and various instruments for the audience. To the right sat the bar, the top marred with wet rings and warped wood. A handsome young man stood behind it, effortlessly pouring and mixing and serving the patrons their drinks. Today was Toni's 17th birthday and Kate treated her friend to a night out. Of course, now that she had reached of age, Toni dragged her here. Kate moved to sit at the bar, wondering where Toni was.

"Well hello there gorgeous. Aren't you a bit young to be in here?" the bartender asked, leaning towards her over the counter. Kate felt her face flush. He was the gorgeous one with soft, light brown hair bouncing in delicate tight curls and amazing green eyes.

"Uh, yeah! I'll just take a coke. It's my friend's birthday and I promised to pay. She should be here any time now." She stammered quickly, glancing over her shoulder as if praying Toni would choose that moment to appear behind her. The bartender just winked and went to retrieve her drink. He slid it towards her before leaning back to watch her.

"My name's James. Let me know if I can get you anything else." He said after a moment and then he turned and went back to mixing drinks for the other patrons. Kate sat flushed and sipping her coke.

"Oh Katie!!" came a sweet singsong voice from behind her. Turning towards the door, Kate grinned as the smaller dark-haired girl bounded towards her with ample energy. Toni's hair hung to her waist, swaying gently with her movement in a sheer black curtain. The two of them had dressed to kill tonight. Toni must have broken a record of shortest dress with her little black dress, the hem skimming the top of her thighs, a good six inches above the knees. Kate nervously flattened her own pleated white skirt, only a few inches longer than Toni's.

"Are we really going to do this?" Kate questioned, her voice quivering slightly in her excitement. Toni nodded eagerly and waved the bartender over. James came quickly, and whistled.

"Don't you two look sinful. You going to take the stage tonight?" Toni nodded again and ordered the most expensive drink on the menu. James laughed and asked if Kate was paying tonight. Kate chimed in and the three chatted for a bit until Toni stood up and pulled Kate towards the stage.

"Time to dazzle girl!"

James greeted them as they stepped off stage, showering with compliments and drinks. His shifted ended soon after and he spent the rest of the night with them. Toni got smashed and apparently James had been splashing some rum in Kate's coke cause she lost her inhibitions somewhere as she suddenly found herself in his lap with her tongue down his throat. She had just enough sense left to slur out another sentence before returning her lips to his mouth.

"Can you… take us… home?"

And that was the last think she remembered of the night, though the rest was pretty easy to piece together when she awoke the next morning with the worst headache of her life. Through bleary blue eyes she took in the unfamiliar room and as she went to sit up she was made aware of the heat of two bodies pressed close to her. Toni's face nuzzled into her neck on her left, her long black hair hopelessly tangled, and James' light brown curls tickled her chin on her right side. Kate trembled as she realized a lot of skin pressed against her own. She lay quietly, fighting to keep the panic down with deep breaths. Careful maneuvering allowed her to slip from the bed without disturbing her companions too much. Searching the room on wobbly legs, Kate located most of her outfit and redressed. Gathering Toni's clothes, she knelt at Toni's side and gently woke her friend.

"Mmm… Kate. What happened?" Even as she asked, Toni turned to stretch and froze upon seeing James in bed with her. "Oh shit. You too?" she demanded, whipping around to face Kate and take in her messy appearance. Kate could only nod, unable to look Toni in the eyes. Kate left with the intention of finding the nearest bathroom to freshen up while Toni got dressed and dealt with James.

Twenty minutes later James had apologized profusely, dropped off Toni and was headed to Kate's now.

"I can see you again, can't I?" He asked quietly. "I know you probably hate me now but I'll at least see you at The Devil's Bottle, right? You are going to take the entertainment offer I got you last night?" Kate shook her head vehemently.

"I don't hate you. I'll take the job."

What possessed her to reassure him that she didn't hate him? Kate had every right to hate him. She did think he was fine looking, but he was 20 years old! He had taken advantage of not only her but Toni as well when they were both smashed! He was the one who had provided a minor with alcohol in the first place! She was young; she had big dreams for the future. She couldn't let a stupid but handsome man screw it up.

Two weeks later she quit her job at Jay's to work nightly at The Devil's Bottle. Not only did she cover hits and old favorites, she started writing her own songs with Toni's help. The Devil's Bottle saw an increase in population over the weeks as news spread about the new entertainment girl. And much to Toni's dismay, Kate officially started dating James. Toni worried 'the jerk' as she had nicknamed him, might take advantage of her again and leave her brokenhearted. Kate constantly assured her 'Jamey', her own nickname for her older boyfriend, truly was sorry for what happened that night and had more than made up for it. The 20-year old had been nothing less than the perfect gentleman; holding the doors open for his young lady, taking her out to nice restaurants, and not so much as kissing her without her express permission.

Jade- (1) Just a note. No offense to southern folk. Kate is from the Midwest where there really isn't any accent. Sometimes a southern accent is very hard for us to understand. Also October seemed kinda rushed and icky didn't it? And I profoundly apologize for any era mistakes on my part.. I _was_ born **22 years** after Kate's time, you know?


End file.
